


Chance is God, Choice is Man

by within_a_dream



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Unaroused Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Summary: Roger would do anything to get back to Brianna. He hadn’t expected ‘anything’ to includethis
Relationships: Stephen Bonnet/Roger Mackenzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Chance is God, Choice is Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



It didn’t take long for it to become clear that Captain Stephen Bonnet was completely insane. Even before he began to fling his passengers off of the ship, Roger had noticed his erratic behavior, and the disturbing amount of attention he paid to Roger himself. _Bonnet must know_ , Roger thought in his most paranoid moments. _He must know that I don’t belong here._

Foolish, he knew. If Bonnet thought anything of Roger, it was that he was soft and unpracticed at hard work. But he pulled his weight, and Bonnet limited himself to menacing glares and the occasional knowing grin that was somehow even more upsetting.

Then Bonnet began to cull their passengers, and everything went wrong.

Roger had known he’d be found out, but he couldn’t bear to let an innocent babe die. He let himself imagine he could keep the woman and her child hidden until they reached the next port, and so it hurt all the more when Bonnet strolled into the hold, casual as anything.

"You’ve forgotten something, lad," Bonnet said, strolling closer to Roger. "I’m the captain, which means on this ship, I am God. I know everything that happens on or underneath her decks. And you’ve been very bad. A veritable sinner, you."

"Please." Roger glanced helplessly at the woman and her babe. "I’ll do anything."

"You’ve promised me that once before. I already have your labor, so you’ll have to come up with something better." Bonnet leaned in close. "You know, I think I know what I’ll ask for. You’ll come to my quarters tonight, and I’ll let the lady stay."

Roger walked through the day in a daze, barely missing a few ropes to the head when it was his shift on the rigging. Perhaps Bonnet would flog him. He’d read of men dying of an overly-zealous captain’s cat-o-nine-tails. Dying here, and being thrown unceremoniously into the sea, with no one the wiser to where he’d gone or where he was going...Roger shuddered. He prayed it wouldn’t come to that.

The only thing that brought Roger to the captain’s door was the thought of how much worse this would be if Bonnet had to hunt him down. He knocked at the door and stood stiffly beside it, feeling for all the world like a schoolboy called to the headmaster’s office.

Roger was left lingering for what felt like an eternity before Bonnet opened the door, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that Bonnet had delayed intentionally to torment him even more.

The captain grinned when he saw Roger. "Come in, lad." He locked the door behind Roger, the click of the latch making Roger’s stomach sink. As soon as the door closed, Bonnet laid his hand on Roger’s shoulder. "Now, take your clothes off."

 _A flogging it is, then,_ Roger thought, although something in Bonnet’s voice made him even more uneasy than the prospect of corporal punishment should. _Why would I need to be naked?_

Bonnet eyed him speculatively, and the look had a flavor that Roger didn’t want to recognize. "Oh, very good. Now bend over the desk."

Roger tried to convince himself to expect a flogging, but he knew what Bonnet wanted. He braced for contact, and still the thrust of a slick finger into his arse made him scream. Bonnet took no care with Roger, dragging in and out just enough to spread whatever he’d slicked himself with before yanking his hand away. Roger hissed, making Bonnet laugh.

"Are you a virgin, then? With a face like yours I’d have thought you’d be buggered every day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Roger didn’t dignify that with a response, but it didn’t damper Bonnet’s enthusiasm. There was the wet sound of something being spread on flesh, then Bonnet’s cock was pressed against Roger’s arse. He had just enough time to think, _this is going to hurt_ , and God above, it was worse than he’d imagined. Roger was being torn apart from the inside, and Bonnet just laughed.

Bonnet leaned down and pressed his lips to Roger’s neck. The kiss was wet, making Roger shudder. Bonnet opened his mouth, sucking at Roger’s skin, then sunk his teeth in.

Roger yelped, and inadvertently clenched around Bonnet. "Fuck," he groaned, trying his damndest to relax.

"So tight," Bonnet said, breath hot against Roger’s ear. "We’ll see how long that lasts."

Roger grew used to the pain, which might have been worse than the pain itself. He found his mind wandering, wondering where Brianna was. For her, he could endure whatever this madman had in store for him. They’d reach Wilmington, and Roger would disembark from this foul ship for the last time, and he could forget all of this.

Bonnet thrust harder, digging his fingernails into Roger’s hips. There would be marks, Roger realized, his skin crawling. He’d be left with toothmarks on his shoulder and claw marks on his hips, not to mention the ache in his arse. When Bonnet came, he dragged his nails down Roger’s back, but Roger couldn’t muster the energy to react. Bonnet slapped him on the arse as he pulled out, leaving Roger dripping with his seed. Roger stumbled to his feet, groping for his trousers, and Bonnet stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"And where do you think you’re going?" Bonnet smiled at him, that loathsome smug smile. "It’s polite for a lover to spend the night."

"No, _please_." The desperation in Roger’s voice set shame spinning in his gut.

Bonnet raised an eyebrow. "Well. Why don’t we flip for it?" He pulled that infernal coin from his pocket, looking at Roger expectedly.

"Tails," Roger muttered, hating himself for playing Bonnet’s game.

Bonnet smirked, and sent the coin spinning. When the coin landed, he showed it to Roger – tails. "Fate’s on your side, Mr. Mackenzie. I’ll see you back here tomorrow night."

Roger pulled his clothes on and limped back to the sailors’ quarters, feeling Bonnet’s stare on him long after Roger had passed out of view. The other sailors looked at him too, some with pity and some with mockery. They all _knew_ , and Roger would be sailing with them for weeks yet. They’d look at him and see Bonnet’s pet, and damn it all, Roger couldn’t even get himself clean without half the crew watching. He went to sleep still sticky with spend, staring blankly at the wall until his weariness overcame his racing thoughts. _For Brianna,_ he reminded himself, but she seemed further away every day.


End file.
